mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tiatulip44
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mermaid Melody Pop Stars fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tiatulip44 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MewArcticWolf (Talk) 21:50, February 24, 2011 Hi Maria your new profile pic is that the green girl from Mermaid melody Im curiose oh and here the pic :)[[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) YO did Jeni come on yet?[[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) CMON! tell her naow or shell get it![[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ill try! Grace helped me get tristen cove XD[[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maria go into Females Tias in there :) What is Jeni calling her girl again,and im grounded off the phone dont call asking me why[[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 00:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Are you on now its 8:21 here reply as soon as you can[[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 13:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maria still grounded off the phone ._. But we can talk on here! Reply[[User:MewArcticWolf|'GirlScout cookies are in and there yummy']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Yay!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 15:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Not for long :( Ill chat with ya tomorrow at ummmmmm 11:30 is that good and tell jen i said hi :)[[User:MewArcticWolf|'Pichi pichi voice live START!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Melody is the best thing!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 23:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Maria, look at this picture i'm working on of Destiney XD I'm so weird! I image eddited her "chest" [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 20:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? XD XD XD To me it's weird since she has a bigger chest than Noel o.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 21:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maria is today beutiful or what?[[User:MewArcticWolf|'Pichi pichi voice live START!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Melody is the best thing!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 18:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG help me :( i cant move my right arm[[User:MewArcticWolf|'Pichi pichi voice live START!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'I think i broke my arm!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 22:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia! Guess what! My mum said you can go to Fm live this weekend! She'll have to talk with your Mum eventually, but It'll be awesome! I'm going to be leading worship with the dance team, it'll be EPIC! [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 23:50, March 3, 2011 Hi Maria what Grace says is true but we always have rules when this happens 1.U must must must nice 2.no throwing fits 3. (and this one is for jeni) DO NOT BE A DRAMA QUEEN AND IF SOMEONE HURTS YOU DONT CRY OR ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U GOTTA BE POLITE! 4. dont embariss me or Grace 5.Have fun! and dance what there doing if you dont you look like a joke... Love.Natalie[[User:MewArcticWolf|'Pichi pichi voice live START!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'I think i broke my arm!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 14:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Heres the Lizy piccy. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 01:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tits [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 18:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia, thats good. I'm good, sorry I didn't reply on TMMF. And if you wanna meet Memph. Leave a message on his Talkpage >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 15:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) WELLO! im working on ur transform :3 [[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 13:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) im B.O.R.E.D![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 14:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo i only have to do 7 more pics of Tia noaw![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 17:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi maria i have kewl newz on webkinz if you watch a trailer of this movie and awser 3 questions right you win wait for it -drumroll- A WEBKINZ HOPPING BUNNY!!!!!! but no plush :/ you log off and log back in to get it They will give you a kinzmail with the code (NOTE:CALL ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU THE ANSERS WHEN YOU GET THIS!!!!)[[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 12:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maria, what's up? [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 14:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much really ^_^' I'm done with Jenis surprise as you have heard. (By the way, don't go on YouTube with her XD) I am working on a 'lil something for you! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 14:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You looked up Mew Rose Metamorphosis didn't you? XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 16:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ I so wanna go to your place today... [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 16:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You online Tits? [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 22:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? And I forbid you to go on Youtube until I see you again XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 00:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Because i'm scared you'll ruin your surprise 3: [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 00:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tits, I made you this! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Hey check it out!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) You can post it on your page if ya like! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 19:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Aww! Thanks Tia it's awesome! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 19:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 20:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Her name was Meru ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 22:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Titsy. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 14:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wassup? [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 15:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Same. I drew a small comic transformation for my Mew. I wanna see you so badly >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 15:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) E-mail... wootz! :D I'm going to see if I can the show back up ;) [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 16:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe ^^' Oi... I have to get it back up soon! >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 16:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ^^ I'm sending my laptop away today! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 17:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yuah! I'm so happy to get a new, clean, non-slow laptop! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 17:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ello Tia! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 17:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What's up? And I so wanna go to your place today! xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you come over can you bring Sonic and The Black Knight? [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Maria how are the Taylor Swift tikets going?[[User:MewArcticWolf|'hey look... ']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|I got ya Webkinz]] 15:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi tia im makeing a fandub for Mermaid melody [[User:MewArcticWolf|''Treat everyone... ]] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|the way they treat you]] 20:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maria, can you just go along with me hugging to death on SFW? ;) i'm trying to make a cute scene for you to meet more users! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, It's fine Maria. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much ^^ I'm going to jump into SFW in just one sec! You wanna join me? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm just blog chattin at the moment. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 13:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC)